Last Man Standing
by But Ugly
Summary: I don't think it's really a drama and I think it could pass for a PG. It's the last chapter to a fic I never wrote. Make sense? Anyway it's about the last battle in the war in the fic I never wrote. Ok now I'm confusing myself. Just Read it Kay? st


Last Man Standing

# **Calliope**

Disclaimer: I don't own GW

Authoresses Note: Yes I am still working on "the Fallen"I just HAD to do this kay?It's the last part to a non-existent series.Should I make an epilogue?**Bold means what is happening now _Bold_ _Italic means a flashback_**

~**~**~**~**~**~

**"Ugh." Heero grunted as he turned his gundam around to face his attacker.Renaldo Halliburton.This man was responsible for all his grief lately.Heero fired his buster rifle at the other man's gundam.Renaldo dodged.Heero pulled out his beam saber and charged.**

** **

****

"The Red Baron, a new foundation, has declared war against ESUN.This war must be fought.It is inevitable, but I have something to say about it.Disarmament, we tried it and it didn't get us peace.It left us almost defenseless against a huge organization.The White Fang's threat to blow up the earth and make a cataclysmic war that would be imprinted on our minds and hearts forever, keeping us from starting another war, didn't get us peace.Ladies and Gentlemen, true peace, if it is ever to be achieved will not be for fear of war but for love of peace.Wars are witnessed and fought by children in our homes in our backyards, they tear apart families, and affect everyone whether for good or bad. No one is so foolish as those who wish to start a war for the mere sake of disrupting the peace.Anyone can fight, it is the brave, and the strong, who choose not to fight when pacifism is an option." Relena stepped off the podium.

** **

** **

**Heero and the other man were now locked in a stalemate.Zero flew up and Imogene, Renaldo's gundam, gave chase.Zero stopped and fired its beam gattling at Imogene, which dodged just in time.Both charged again.**

** **

** **

**_"Oi, Heero, so we have to fight again ne?This time it'll be harder though, I mean I'm married and I have a kid.Now every time I kill someone I'm gonna end up thinking about how many orphans or single mothers I'm making."_**

** **

****

**"Monster."Heero stated as a bullet from Imogene's gattling gun hit Zero's leg.**

** **

** **

"Heero, I'm really worried about this war.Everyone seems to be, you and Miss Relena excepted of course.How is it that both of you can still be so calm?" Quatre dropped his teacup and it clattered to the floor.

** **

** **

**Zero had Imogene in a deadly headlock and they were both plummeting to the ground.Imogene swerved up just in time and disentangled itself from Zero.**

** **

**_ _**

**_"Heero, your masks are tougher than mine.I-I Cathy's dead.I'm actually afraid for myself.Are you afraid for yourself too?" Trowa asked before breaking down._**

**_ _**

** **

**Imogene and Zero spiraled upward, neither suit gaining control.**

** **

** **

**_"Wufei is dead, they found his mangled body in Quatre's mansion in Brussels."_**

**_"Aw man!Do these guys ever quit?" Duo asked._**

**_ _**

**__**

**"It's just you and me you know that don't you?" Renaldo asked. **

**Heero charged again, Renaldo dodged.**

** **

** **

**_"Yuy, I'm trusting you to guard my sister." Zechs choked out before he died.His body fell next to his son and Noin who were also dead._**

**_"Rest in peace Zechs."_**

** **

** **

**"He shouldn't have trusted me." Heero whispered as Zero's fist came into contact with Imogene's head.**

**"What was that Mr. Perfect Soldier?" Renaldo taunted.**

** **

**_ _**

**_"Hilde, NO DON'T!"_**

**_"DUO! Oof."_**

**_"Daddy, Daddy what's going Ahhh!"_**

**_"Hilde, Solo!"_**

**_"Duo get out of the way!" _**

**_"Quatre no don't! QUATRE!"_**

**_"Duo look out!"_**

**_"You bastoof."_**

**_"Damnit go to hell!"_**

**_BAM!_**

**_"Duo duo come on wake up."_**

**_"Heero, thanks man, now I can be with my family."_**

**_"DUO!"_**

** **

** **

**"You killed them all!"Heero shouted as Zero kicked Imogene.**

**Imogene took out a sleek metal whip that soon glowed red with heat.**

**"AND NOW I'LL KILL YOU!" Renaldo shouted as he charged Zero.**

** **

** **

**_"We're the only ones left you know?Sally and Lady Une were found in the Nile, face down and dead." Trowa stated._**

**_"I still have to protect Relena." _**

**_"You love her don't you."_**

**_"…Yes, I do."_**

** **

****

**Zero's beam saber was busy fending off Imogene's whip.**

** **

** **

**_"Heero, now I can be with Cathy."_**

**_"NO!"_**

** **

****

**"I REFUSE TO LET YOU WIN!" Heero shouted, gaining the upper hand once again.**

** **

** **

**_"Heero, please, don't kill in cold blood.There has to be a reason for his doing all this and you have to find it out!Maybe he's justified in it."_**

**_"Relena there is no way he could be justified in all this!"_**

**_"Heero I know but please…"_**

**_"Relena…"_**

** **

** **

**"You took her from me!" Heero exclaimed. **

**"Oh you must mean the beautiful Vice Foreign Minister? Well, she did provide me with a whole lot of pleasure before I got tired of her and destroyed the base."**

**"YOU BASTARD!" **

** **

** **

**_"Mr. Yuy, we just found out that the man responsible for all this is Renaldo Halliburton."_**

**_"Relena…"_**

** **

** **

**"Before I kill you I want to know why."Heero stated.**

**Zero had Imogene pinned to the ground with its beam saber pointed at the cockpit.**

**"ESUN killed my family, Imogene was my wife." Renaldo replied.**

**"I can't feel sorry for you.You killed my heart, my better half, and now I won't hesitate to take your life!" Heero exclaimed.**

**Zero plunged its beam saber into Imogene's cockpit.Imogene blew up with Wing Zero.**

** **

**~*~**

**A week later.**

** **

**"Today we've gathered here to honor some of those who died during the Red Baron's revenge.Among those were: Relena Peacecraft, Milliardo Peacecraft, Lucresia Peacecraft, Jonathan Peacecraft, Duo Maxwell, Hilde Maxwell, Solo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Sally Po, Lady Une…"**

**Heero didn't hear the rest of the names.He walked through the cemetery and stopped in front of Relena's grave.**

**"They never did find your body and I can't help but hope…"**

**He took out a black pistol and weighed it in his hand.**

**"No, not today, maybe another time, I can live off false hope and disillusionment for a while ne?"**

**He tucked the pistol away and walked out of the graveyard, a lonely soldier, the last man standing.**

****

****

**_"Heero, the last man standing isn't the true victor.If he's lost his comrades than he is ultimately the lonely loser.The last thing I'd want is to be the last to die."_**

**_ _**

**~**~**~**~**~**~**

** **

## Authoresses Note: I'm debating whether to make a sequel to this so…

**1)make a happy sequel**

**2)make a sad sequel**

**3)write what happens before this (in case the flashbacks don't tell u enuff)**

**4)leave it alone**

**5)all of the above except 4 and 2**

**6)all of the above except 5, 4, and 1**

## OKIDAY?OKIDAY NOW REVIEW E-MAIL ME WATEVER!!!!


End file.
